When Old Faces Resurface
by SupremeShadowLord
Summary: When Harribel was still an adjuchas, she traveled with a partner who she considered very close. They got seperated a long time ago, but he made her a promise before she left. This Was just before she turned to a vasto lorde. Its been a long time and she has just about forgotten his promise...
1. Chapter 1

**_Old Faces Aren't Forgotten_**

 ** _OK Guys And Gals, Quick Little Author's Note,This Is My First Attempt At A Story, Feel Free To Leave Opinions And Suggestions. I Would Really Appreciate It. This Story Futures An OC Of My Own, But Other Than That I Own No Rights To Bleach_**.

(Flashback)

"Go Tia! Hurry, I Dont Know Long I Can Hold Them Back!" The large black, white, and red dragon adjuchas yelled as he held his back agaainst the large door, his spreaded wings were broken and bloodied.

"What about you? I can't just leave you, we made a promise!" Tier screamed at him, barley holding back the tears that were in her eyes. He smiled at her, his teeth bloody and a few missing. "Don't worry about that. I'll find you, I swear I will."

Suddenly the door broke and a clawed hand came through clawing at air as it searched for something. "Stop fighting little adjuchas! If you open the door now, I will give you a quick death!" Yelled the vasto lorde they were runming from.

"Go Tia, and dont look back! I won't be able to hold him much longer!" Yelled the dragon hollow as he readjusted himself to hold the door.

With tears in her eyes, Tier did as he said. She ran...

(Flashback end)

Tier woke up with tears in her eyes. She hated that memory, and lately it kept playing in her head.

Suddenly a knock sounded on her door before it opened slightly. "Lady Harribel, I heard screaming. Is everything OK?" It was Sung-sun, the most level headed one of her fraccion. Tier sighed as she wiped her eyes, not wanting her tears to be seen. "Yes, everything is fine."

Sung-sun gave her a doubting look. She knew she was lying, but she didnt want to risk pissing her mistress off. So she simply nodded and closed the door. Tier decided she should get up, since she didn't want to risk the dream coming back. So she got out of bed, not bothering to straighten it out like she normally does, and stretched before going into her bathroom and showering. After a long, hot shower, she left the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her chest, which covered her until it got to her mid thighs. She got dressed and put tiburon on her back in it's usual place, even though she most likely wouldn't need it. After the death of Aizen amd war with the quincies, it had been awfully peaceful. There were a few arrancar around, and they all had chosen to live under her rule, since she was the current strongest.

The only other surviving espada was Grimmjow, but he went off deep into Hueco Mundo, claiming that he wanted to see if he could get stronger, and maybe even acheive his segunda etopa. She hadn't seen him in a while. She couldn't exactly say how long, since it was always night, and they had no way of telling time.

She left her room and headed to the room where everyone chose to be at most of the time. As she walked she thought to herself, calming herself and getting back into her normal character.

As she entered the room, she saw an unexpected sight. A bloodied and bruised Grimmjow, holding a wound on his chest sitting on the couch. He was breathing raggedly. He smirked as he saw her enter the room. "Harribel" He said with a nod. "Grimmjow." She said. He spit out a glob of blood and wiped his mouth.

"Heard that you were running things around here." He said as he attempted to stand, but failed to actually do so.

Both of her eyebrows were raised as she thought to herself 'What kind of training involves him getting so... battered up? Or better yet, who could have damaged him this badly?'

They both turned their heads, Grimmjow just barley doing so, at the arrival of Franceska Mila Rose, one of the surving war arrancar and another one of Harribel's fraccion. As she saw Grimmjow, a shocked look appeared on her face. "What the hell happened to you Grimmjow?" She asked causing him to scowl slightly.

After a minute of slience it seemed like he chose to ignore her, because he turned back to Harribel and said, "I have some news that I thought you should hear, but first I need to get some rest and heal. I'll just use my old room."

Mila Rose, slightly pissed, spoke again, "You can't, thats my room now."

He was standing now, still holding his now noticeably, but still slowly healing chest. He looked at her and simpily said, "Get a new room then." She growled at him and started to put her hand on her zanpakuto, but he dissapeared in a buzz of sonido.

"I oughta finish whats left of him." She said, scowling as she did so. She sighed, and turned to her mistress. "What happened to him?"

Harribel sighed, "He did not say. Perhaps he will tell me later after he rests. He said he had some news for me." Mila Rose shrugged. "Well is it OK if me and a couple of others go train on the outskirts of Las Noches? We might be gone for a couple of dayd though."

Harribel raised an eyebrow at this, but she nodded at Mila, showing her acceptance. Mila Rose bowed and turned to leave.

Harribel sighed as she decided to go visit Szayelaporro's lab, to see if she could figure anything out from his research, hoping that she might actually find something useful this time.

As she walked, she passed what she assumed would be the group going to train, which consisted of basically everyone that was currently staying in Las Noches, minus herself and the resting Grimmjow.

After seeing them off, she started to continue towards her original destination.

Timeskip*

Harribel huffes in fruatration as she sat looking at a computer, still having no luck figuring anything out. She decided she should get up and stretch. She was sure that if she continued, she would probably break something in the lab. She left the lab, deciding to get something to eat, remembering that she hadn't eaten anything since she woke up.

As she walked, she felt a spike in reiatsu, that caused her to freeze.

'That was Grimmjow's reiatsu I just felt... has he really trained this hard? He's almost as strong as Ulquiorra in his base form!'

She sonidoed to where she felt the reiatsu come from. As she got there, a fully healed Grimmjow was slowly suppressing his reiatsu was just dying down. She stared at him with a curious look on her face.

He smirked and closed his eyes as he caught her facial expression. He put his hands in hes pockets and said "I told you I would be doing some serious training. I might be coming back every now and then." He opened his eyes and nodded his head towards ths door.

"Walk with me. I think I have some news that could interest you." He started to walk towards the

Harribel raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as she followed him out of the room.

They walked until they were outside, and Grimmjow stopped. Harribel looked at him and raised an eyebrow, waiting on him to speak.

After minutes of silence, Grimmjow finnaly turned to her and said, "I know you were probably wondering what kind of fucked up training I must've been doing in order to get myself in the condition I was in earlier. Trust me though, that was nothing compared to the wounds I had earlier. To be honest, I'm not sure either. It kind of went by fast." He said as he scratched his head, in an embarassed manner before continuing, "I was going about my training. I came across a strong vasto lorde. He even made me release my ressurrecion."

He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist at his side. "He didn't seem like he was trying, but he was able to swat me around like a damn fly. You're not that much stronger than me anymore, so I doubt you could beat him either, but perhaps we could if we worked together.

Harribel's facial expression was one of pure shock. _'It seems that he has matured as well as gotten stronger.'_ She collected herself quickly and nodded at him. "How far out is this vasto lorde? And how long will we be gone?"

Grimmjow smirked. "Well, if we leave now, we might be able to catch him around the area he was in earlier. It could be a quite a few hours before we return."

 ** _Like I said, my first try at a story or whatever. Let me know what you think. I'll try to update as much as possible. Maybe I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Don't know how long this story will be though._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Old Faces Resurface_**

 ** _OK Guys, Back With Another Chapter. Once Again, Let Me Know What You Think, Any And All Thoughts, Ideas, Or Criticism Will Be Accepted._** **_Once Again, I Own No Rights To Bleach._**

It had been a few hours since Harribel and Grimmjow had left Las Noches, and they had not seen any vasto lordes yet.

Harribel was getting a little frustrated, but that changed once she heard Grimmjow say, "We're close. This is the area... and I don't think he has left yet." She looked over and saw him crouched down by a small pool of blood. He was giving the puddle a dirty look.

 _'That blood must be his.'_

He stood up and sniffed at the air. A slight smirk made it's way onto his face. He looked towards a rock formation in the not too far distance.

Grimmjow put his hand on pantera's hilt. "Come on, he has to be over there. Get ready, he's not one for talking." With that said, he started walking, with Harribel not too far behind, her hand on tiburon's hilt.

They moved cautiously towards the cave, both slowly drawing their zanpakuto. As they nearded the cave, red slitted eyes opened in the dark cave. They narrowed and a growl followed.

Grimmjow decided that was the only thing he needed to provoke him. Blue reiatsu danced over his clawed fingers as he raked them over the back side of pantera. **"Grind, Pantera!"** He half yelled, half growled. Blue reiatsu sorrounded him for a moment before he swiped the wall of reiatsu one and it disappeared. Tier noticed the changes of his resurreccion. He now had a curved blade on his tail, the claws on his hands and feet were slightly longer, the blades on the sides of his wrist were larger and longer and he now had a matching pair on the back of his calves as well. The crown like piece on his forehead became more crown like. He also had three blue claw streaks under his eye, the middle streaks were longer than the two beside them.

Tier took this time to release as well. **_"Hunt, Tiburon!"_** she said in what was barley considered a whisper. A dome of water, which glowed with goldish yellow reiatsu, sorrounded her for a moment, before she cut herself out of it. Her mask fragment had disappeared from her mouth, but took the form of a bone collar that extended down to cover her chest. She had fin like protusions covering her shoulders, two ribbon like extensions came from her back. She had a bone skirt as well as white gloves that extended to her elbows, and knee high white boots. Her zanpakuto now took the form of a large shark tooth that covered the majority of one of her arms.

The vasto lorde's eyes seemed to widen a little bit. "Tia... Is that you?" A deep, rough, and slightly warped sounding voice came from the cave.

Tier's eyes narrowed. "Who are you? And how do you know that name?" She demanded as she raised her weapon towards the cave.

She didn't have to wait long as the vasto lorde decided to leave the shadows that covered him. Her eyes widened as he did so.

The vasto lorde was a mostly black dragonoid hollow, with a hole in the middle of his chest. He had dark red jagged markings covering his stomach, chest, neck and cheeks. He was mostly black, except for his horns, hands, and feet, which were white up to his knees and elbows, with black claws. He had a white tipped tail that had two curved blades on both sides. (Look up bleach Sōjirō Kusaka dragon form, except more hollow like)

The vasto lorde sniffed the air. His eyes widened as he directed his attention to Tier. She stiffened slightly before preparing herself for any possible attacks.

The dragon hollow dropped onto all fours and moved slowly towards Tier. That was all that she and Grimmjow needed to cause them to spring into action.

Grimmjow growled as he appeared in front of the dragon in a buzz of sonido. He brought one of his glowing hands to attack the dragon, but he was batted aside by the his tail, sending him flying and inflicting a deep gash across his chest.

Tier raised tiburon above her head, and as she brought it down, a crescent wave of boiling water was sent towards the dragon. She was shocked as he only grunted once it hit him. He opened his mouth but was interrupted as a bright blue cero flew into his side, sendimg him back a few feet.

Now pissed off, the dragon flapped his wings twice before rising into the air. In a few flaps, he disappeared into the night sky.

Grimmjow reappeared next to Harribel, holdong his bloody and slowly healing chest. "Keep your guard up. This is only a distraction."

As soon as he said those words, a huge blood red cero came hurling down from the sky. Realizing they had no time to dodge, They both started to form their own ceros, or in Grimmjow's case, a gran rey cero. They released their ceros just in time.

Sand flew up all around them, at the force of the explosion. Some of the sand had turned into glass from the heat of the three ceros.

Grimmjow and Harribel had not come out of the explosion unscathed, they both had burns that covered their bodies. They heard the flapping of wings as the dragon came back. He dive bombed them before going back into the sky.

Grimmjow cursed as he searched for him. "Why couldnt he be white like normal fucking hollows!" He started firing random balas into the sky. He smirked as a roar sounded, indicating that one of them had found their intended target.

His smirk was wiped off of his face as the dragon become visible again, but his front claws were glowing dark red. He gave no warning as he swiped the air in front of him and red claw waves came flying towards the pair of former espada.

As they got out of the way, the realized that it was only a distraction, because the dragon flew straight for Grimmjow and tackled him **(more like ran him over)**. He pinned Grimmjow down with his clawed right hand and began to charge a cero in his mouth. Grimmjow roared in frustration as he struggled to get free.

He was saved as Harribel sonidoed next to the beast that had him pinned down and kicked his jaw just as he was about to release the cero. The cero went flying into the far off desert and caused a large explosion.

The dragon growled as he looked to see who had stopped him from finishing off the hollow below him. His eyes softened as her scent flooded his nose.

Tier noticed this and she lowered her weapon slightly. _'Does this hollow recignize the difference in our gender? Does it have something against harming female hollows?'_

She was shocked even more when the dragon opened his mouth and spoke one wordin a deep and slightly warbled voice. " **Tia...** "

Her eyes widened. She only allowed one person to ever call her that and she thought he was dead. Could it really be him?

The vasto lorde stared at Tier and she felt tears start to form in her eyes. "Feroz..."

Her release form started to receed as she slowly walked up to the dragon hollow. Grimmjow had a look of disbelief on his face. "You actually know this asshole?"

Tier, and the now named Feroz, ignored him. Tier touched the dragon's cheek, and he leaned into the contact. That was all it took for her to break down into a crying mess.

The dragon took his hand off of Grimmjow and went to comfort his long lost friend. As Grimmjow stood, his release receeded as well. He crossed his arm as he watched Tier be comforted by the dragon hollow who had just got done kicking their asses. He grit his teeth and closed his eyes, before letting out a sigh and sheathing pantera.

"I'm just gonna head back to Las Noches. I'll let everyone know what happened." He said as he walked off.

He was ignored by the sobbing shark queen and the worried dragon.

After a couple of minutes, maybe an hour at most, and Tier was finally able to calm herself down enough to speak to her old friend.

"How are you still alive?" Was the first question that left her mouth. The dragon seemed to grin at this.

" **You know me, nothing can hold me back or down for too long** " She gave him a nasty glare that let him know that she was in no mood for jokes. He sighed and closed his eyes before giving her his explanation.

 ** _Well, what do you think? I know, I kinda made this guy seem OP, but cut me some slack. I kinda just threw shit together, lol. It wasnt an exciting fight, just a short one. Had to do something. I might have introduced him too soon, but I was too impatient to introduce him. So ta-da, second chapter for you._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright My Good Peoples, I'm Back With Another Chapter. Shout Out To Those Who Have Reviewed. Hell, Shout Out To Those Who Haven't But Looked At My Story. Once Again, I Own No Rights To Bleach And Dont Be Scared To Review To Tell Me What You Think Or Throw In A Couple Of Ideas.**

 **(Flashback, Feroz P.O.V.)**

 _After I was sure that Tia was long gone, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath._

 _'Well Feroz, you had a good run. Now it's time to finish this. If I die, I have to make sure he goes down with me!'_

 _With that, I leapt away from the door and flipped in the air so when I landed I was facing it. I crouched down on all fours and got into a pouncing position. I flexed my claws and let the spikes come out of my spine. It's showtime._

 _The door burst open in a shower of splinters. In the doorway stood the vasto lorde that was after me and Tia. He was about seven foot and had the face of a hooded cobra. His body was that of an elephant sized gorilla and his hands were the size of boulders. He smiled at me as he laid his eyes on me and let out a throaty chuckle, "You, a puny adjuchas think you can stand up to me? A vasto lorde? I will beat you within an inch of your life and then make you beg for me to end your miserable life!"_

 _I smirk at him, "We'll see about that." With that I pounced quickly, aiming a fist at his mask, but he brought a hand up to block. No problem. I dissappeared in a buzz of sonido and appeared behind his head, and delivered a kick to it._

 _He merely grunted as he stumbled forward slightly, but he caught himself before he went too far. Without warning, he twisted ao fast and back handed me backwards._

 _I crashed into a wall or something, I don't know, I couldn't exactly see anything but stars at the moment. Just as I shook the stars out of my vision, he was in my face, with a smile that promised nothing but pain. He started beating me further into the dent I was in._

 _By the time he was done, I was sure basically everybone in my body was broken. I couldn't move for the life of me. The vasto lorde laughed as he looked down at me._

 _"Shame, I thought I was going to have a little fun beating the shit out of you. Maybe after I kill you, I'll go hint down that she hollow you were traveling with amd have some fun with her!" He said with a laugh._

 _After he said those words, the pain in my body went away and I saw red. I got up slowly and glared at him. He looked at me with an eyebrow raised._

 _"Let me make myself clear when I say this, because I will not repeat myself. You. Will. Not. Harm. **Tia."** He laughed at me as I finally stood up, my strenght slowly coming back to me._

 _"You're in no shape to talk about me not hurting anyone. You're actually starting to annoy me. I think it's time you die." He started charging a slime green colored cero on the tip of his finger. I started charging my fuego cero in my mouth, wisps of red and orange colored reiatsu snuck out of my mouth but I don't think he noticed. This was my last shot._

 _I stood there as he fired his cero. Just before it reached me, I sonidoed out of the way and appeared out of his reach behind him. I lowered my spiritual power so it was barley noticable. He laughed as he looked at the spot I just was. He turned around with a face splitting grin on his face, but as he saw me it disappeared._

 _I roared as I fired the fuego cero in my mouth. His face had a look of ahock amd he seemed frozen in place as my cero headed towards him. As it hit him, his screams of pain filled the air and I let a smile grace my lips. After a few minutes, the fire died down and the vasto lorde was laying down just barely breathing. I wasted no time in eating him. I felt my strength return to me, along woth his own which increased my power tenfold._

 _I roared as I felt my body change and just before my world went black._

 _When I woke up, I was feeling a bit tired. When I tried to move, it felt like I had to use all of my strength just to move a claw. Deciding not to drain myself of what littlw energy I had left, I laid down and fell into a seemingly deep sleep._

 _When I woke again, I felt well rested and full of power. Then a thought came to me. 'I have to find Tia.'_

 _So I spread my now healed wings and took off into the eternal night sky._

 **(Flashback End, Normal P.O.V.)**

He continued to tell her about everything he went through after that, most of it was about looking for her.

 **"A** **fter a while, I figured either you had went so far out into the desert I couldn't find you or you were.**... **dead. So I kind of started living a life of solitude."** Feroz said with a sad look in his eyes as he looked at the sand.

Tier said nothing, but she rubbed his neck and put her forhead against his chin. She had tears in her eyes, but now they were tears of joy. She had her best friend back.

They sat there in his cave for what seemed like hours before she finally spoke, "Come back to Las Noches with me. We'll never have to be seperated again. You won't have to worry about fighting to survive anymore."

Feroz look her, confused, "What is Las Noches?" Tier was shocked. Every hollow knew what Las Noches was, even the ones that hadn't seen it, "You have never heard of the white palace?"

Feroz's confused look stayed on his face. Tier sweat dropped. "Come with me and I'll show you. I think you would like it. There are plenty of rooms and other hollows for you to interact with."

He seemed to think to himself for a moment. A worried look crossed Tier's face. _'What if he doesn't want to come?'_

Feroz noticed this and he nudges her with his snout. "I'll come with you. Only if you promise we'll never have to be seperated again. I hate being by myself." Under Tier's mask fragment, she smiled.

She stood up from the position she was in and dusted herself off. She turned around and looked at Feroz and nodded her head, telling him to follow her.

Feroz smiled as he stood as well and they left the cave. What she didn't expect was for him to pick her up and take off into the sky. She screamed, unused to traveling like this. She heard Feroz laugh at her. Her cheeks tinted red and she held onto him for dear life.

"So tell me, where ecactly is this white palace?"

 **Boom, Third Chapter Complete. Next Chapter, Feroz Becomes A Natural Arrancar, Meets A Couple Of People, And Him And Tier Start To Catch Up Over Lost Times. Let Me Know Whatcha Think, Throw A Couple Of Ideas If You Want.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty My Good Peoples, Back With Another Chapter. Now I Know The Last Chapter Was A Little Lame, But I'll Try To Get Into Something This Chapter. Maybe We'll See The Start Of A Relationship. Question Is... Who? I Own No Rights To Bleach.**

Tier felt a little off when they finally landed. She leaned on Feroz for support as he laughed at her. She sent a glare at him that shut him up instantly. He remebered what she could do when mad.

After she felt better, they made their way into the palace and she continued to give Feroz a tour of the palace. They managed to find a room that Feroz liked. It was one of the few rooms that were dark.

Now they were making their way to the area where everyone chose to be, they heard yelling. As they rounded the corner they saw Grimmjow and Mila Rose in each other's faces. They didn't seem to notice them.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? You can't come back in here thinking you run shit. The espada are dead. Get it through your thick ass skull!" Mila Rose screamed.

A tick mark appeared on Grimmjow's forehead. Just before he could reply, they heard a throaty chuckle. They turned their heads and saw Feroz with what looked like a smile on his face and Tier with an amused look in her eyes.

Grimmjow scoffed and turned his head, still pissed at Feroz. Mila Rose seemed to calm down instantly, "Lady Harribel. I was just wondering where you were and I asked this dumbass but he wouldn't give me a straight answer."

Grimmjow glared at her. "Do you want to take this outside? I have no probelm kicking a girl's ass."

Mila Rose put her hand on her zanpakuto, but Tier intervened. "Mila Rose, where is everyone else?"

She shrugged. "Probably still training. I left because it was getting to easy to kick their asses. Nobody really provides a good challenge anymore. I don't know how I got this strong, but I'm not complaining." She said with a proud look.

Grimmjow smirked, "You want a real challenge? How about going a few rounds with me. I'll even hold back so I won't hurt ya'."

A similar smirk crossed Mila's face. "I'll show you how strong I've gotten asshole. I bet I can make you release." This caused Grimmjow's smirk to disappear. "Well how about you stop yapping and start showing." With that, they disappeared in a buzz of sonido.

Tier was going to turn to say something to Feroz, but his dark scarlet with hints of black reiatsu filled the room. She turned around to look at him, her eyes wide. In his place was a crouched bronze skinned man. He had black hair ( ** _styled like minato's only shaggier and longer_** ) with blood red streaks, and dark crimson pupils sorrounded by black scalera.

He was gasping for breath, but over his mouth was a mask fragment that looked like his dragon mouth with the canines sticking out on the top and bottom. He also had a spike on each cheek. She looked away as she noticed he was naked and a blush tinted her cheeks.

After he recovered his breath, they stood in silence for a moment before she finallly spoke. "What did you do?"

He looked at her and noticed she wasn't looking at him. "I don't really know. I remember thinking I wanted to be more like you. The next thing I know, I was breaking off my mask. Why are you not looking at me?"

Her blushed seemed to increase. "Well, you are not wearing any clothes." Feroz raised an eyebrow and looked down at himself. He really didn't see a problem. "So?"

"You can't walk around naked. Follow me, I know where you can get some clothes." She left the room with that. Feroz had a confused look on his face. He looked down and saw a scimitar in a blood red scabbard that has black jagged tribal markings on it. The hilt was blood red with black triangles.

He reached dowm and picked it up. A rush of power went through him. He smiled underneath his mask. His head snapped up to the doorway as he heard footsteps coming.

"Feroz, are you coming?" Tier asked him, still not looking at him directly. He said nothing as he followed her out of the room.

 _Thirty Minutes Later..._

Feroz stepped out of a room, now fully dressed, Tier looked him over to make sure he had them on the right way. He wore a top ( _Imagine Ichigo's Bankai Top But With A Zipper And A Hood)_ with no sleeves and the front was zipped up to just below his hollow hole in the center of his chest, and he wore the standard male arrancar pants and black boots. His zanpakuto was strapped to his back, the hilt poked out over his right shoulder.

He looked at her and noticed her looking at him. A strange look in her eye, one he had not seen before. He shrugged it off, thinking it as nothing more than a female thing or whatever. He yawned as his fatigue caught up to him.

"I think it is time for me to rest for a while. Would you mind walking me back to my room? I'm not exactly sure where it is yet and I don't want to get lost."

Tier nodded and they began their way to his room. They walked in a comfortable silence. Once they reached his room, Tier told him goodnight and started to walk off before he grabbed her arm. She looked back at him and saw him the embarassed look on his face as he removed his hand and scratched his head.

"Tia... I um, was just wondering if you could um... You know... Stay here with me for awhile, until I get used to things." He looked at the ground.

She blushed slightly. ' _He's asking me to sleep with him?!'_.

He sighed when he got no reply. "It's OK if you don't want to. It was a stupid question. Forget I asked." He started to go into his room, but was stopped by a hand on his shoilder. He looked and saw Tier.

"I wouldn't mind staying here with you until you ars used to things." She said. A relieved look appeared in his face.

She followed him into the room. He had no trouble seeing in the dark since he was used to living in caves, but it took Harribel a few minutes to get used to the dark setting.

He set his zanpakuto on the side of the bed and she did the same. He stripped down to his pants, at Tier's request when she realized what he was doing, before getting into bed. She decided to keep her clothes on instead of stripping like she usually did.

As she climbed into bed, she was instantly grabbed and pulled close until her face was in his chest. She blushed heavily. Before she could say anything, she noticed that he had already fallen asleep.

She sighed before she got comfortable, sleep taken her quicker than she expected.

 **OK, I Think I Either Moved Too Quick Or I Didn't Have Enough. I'm Not Sure. So Once Again, If You Can Let Me Know What You Think, I Would Greatly Appreciate It.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello My Good, Patient Peoples. Sorry That Its Been A Minute Since The Last Update. I've Been Hella Busy And Alot Bullshit Done Happened. But Anyways, Back With Another Chapter For You Guys (And Girls). I Own No Rights To Bleach. Wannna Throw In Some Suggestions? You Should Know What To Do By Now._**

Tier woke up, feeling better than she has in the past couple of days... or was it weeks? Months maybe? Which ever one it was, it didnt matter, she felt like she had enough energy to last for a couple of days or so.

As she sat up, she noticed a couple of things that seemed to be out of place. One, this dark room was not her own. Two, there was someone else in bed with her, and they had their head laying on her stomach and arms around her waist, pinning her to the bed.

Tier suddenly remebered how she had gotten into this predicament. She blushed heavily as she contemplated what to do. She ultimately decided to just stay still and let him sleep.

After awhile of sitting in the complete silence and darkness, her eyes had adjusted and she found herself runing her fingers through his black mane. She heard, and felt, him growl when she stopped.

She smiled underneath her mask before returning her attention to his hair. She felt him hug her tighter and he mumbled something incoherently.

She comtinued running her fingers through his hair as she thought to herself. She had been feeeling this strange feeling in her stomach since Feroz's transformation. It wasn't a bad feeling, but it confused her.

She wasn't given much time to think, because Feroz was starting to stir. He raised his head and yawned, though it sounded like a throaty roar instead. His eyes slowly opened, revealing the dark red eyes she remembered.

He just stared at her for awhile, his dark, unreadable lizard like eyes seemed to bore into her, reading her. The only movement that came from him was that from his chest as he breathed. He didn't blink either.

She stared back him, her body was trembling slightly in fear and... excitement? Her every instinct was telling her that she was in the sights of a predator, whose power far surpassed her own. Most of her wanted to run and hide, but a small part of her told her to stay anyway.

And she chose to listen to the latter.

He finally blinked and she felt like a weight had been lifted from her body. It took her a moment to realize thathe had moved. She shook her head slightly and made out a silent figure moving in the dark. He was putting on his clothes and securing his zanpakuto. She searched the room for the feel of her own, tiburon. After finding her zanpakuto's prescence, she secured him to her back.

She felt a shiver run down her spine telling her she was being watched. Sure enough when she looked up, Feroz had his eyes on her again.

A warm heat crept up her face from her neck, signifying her blush. She hated how she was blushing more ever since he came back into her life. She ignored the feeling he was giving her as she stepped passed him and attempted to find the door. Afyer finding it, she waited for him to catch up, and they began a long, silent walk through the halls of Las Noches. It was a long time before either of them spoke.

"So... Feroz, how are you adjusting to things?" She asked in her usual emotionless tone.

She couldn't really tell if he was smirking, but she imagined thats what he was doing underneath his mask, as she looked at his eyes, which held a spark of amusement in them.

"I have learned how to adapt as I go. I will be fine." He crossed his arms behind his back and took a few steps, and stopped to see if Tier would follow.

She raised an eyebrow in curiosity, but caught up to him and they continued to walk.

"So, I have already told you what happened to me after that particular day we happened to seperate us due to circumstances. I do not recall you telling me what happened to you. If you wouldn't mind to tell me." He said while facing forward as they walked in synch.

She looked at him with a hard look in her eye. She tried her best not betray any emotion in them. She closed her eyes as she relaxed herself and exhaled a breath she didnt know she was holding.

She opened her eyes, but she was gazing at the floor, a slightly somber look was in her eyes. Feroz observed all of this through the corner of his eye, without her noticing. He stopped walking as he noticed that she had stopped a few steps behind him.

"Very well then. I will tell you, but first, lets go to a more quiet area. Do you know how to use sonido?"

Feroz nodded slightly and ahe nodded back. She disappeared in a buzz and reappeared on top of one of the towers in Las Noches. Not even 10 seconds later, Feroz popped up beside her in a buzz.

She sat down and hugged her knees to her chest. Feroz leaned against the needle like structure on the tower, his arms folded across his chest and he gazed up at the moon.

She began to speak in a soft voice, though It was no trouble for Feroz to hear her though. She spoke for possibly hours. As she went through her story, Feroz noticed the slight changes in her voice as she went over different parts that had made up her past. After awhile, he noticed she had gond silent and he glanced at her. She had a few tears running down her face, a sad yet relieved look was on her face and in her eyes.

He raised an eyebrow. She wasn't really looking at him, but it seemed like she took that as an invitation to speak her mind.

"It feels good to see you again Feroz. It also feels good to finally tell someone of all the things that have felt like weights on me, and to you at that." She sighed.

Feroz smiled beneath his mask. He knelt beside her and put a hand on her shoulder, which she leaned her head on.

"Like I used to have to tell you over and over, it doesnt matter how long it takes me to keep a promise, just know that I will follow through with my word."

She closed her eyes and felt her self smile. He was right, he always did have to remind her, and it was always those exact words he said.

They stayed like that for a while in complete silence, enjoying each others company.

Finally Tier stood up and dusted herself off. When she looked up, she found Feroz staring at her.

"Is there something you wish to say Feroz?" She said, an amused tone in her voice. One of her eyebrows raised when he said nothing. She was about to tell him to follow her, but he spoke first.

"Tia, let me see your face again, like when we met in the desert. Only this time, you don't have to release all your power."

Tier's eyes widened. The only way she knew how to espose her face was to release. How did he expect her to pull that off?

"I'm not exactly sure how you want me to do that? Could you possibly explain?" You could hear the confusion in her voice.

He smiled. "Will your mask away. It is simply a part if you? Can you not control it? I could show you how, but then you would really have to show me yours."

She thought about it for a moment. Finally she closed her eyes and nodded. "Very well then."

He looked at her and gave her a slight nod. His mask was suddenly engulfed in a flame of his dark red reiatsu and it slowly dissolved in the flame.

The first thing she noticed was the smirk on his face, and the double set of fangs (lower and upper) that stuck out of his mouth. His bronze skin had no scars, except for the x that went across his nose and right eye. His eyes seemed to get darker, even though his red pupils sat in a pools of black.

Another shiver ran through her body. Her body was practically trembling in fear under his gaze. The feeling made her feel... hungry. But not the type of hungry where food is involved.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as she realized that he was calling her name. His smile had turned to a devious grin. "Your turn."

She blinked once before concentrating her mask. She found she wasn't having any luck. She heard Feroz chuckle and a blush heated her cheeks. "Just focus on your mask and imagine it going away."

She huffed in frustration. He made sound so simple. She decided against arguing and just did as he said. She found that the task was just as simple as he had made it, how she hadn't figured it out on her own, she didnt know.

She felt her mask become covered in her water like goldish yellow reiatsu. It dissolved away in the water.

Feroz's eyes had widened slightly and a look she didn't know or understand appeared in his eyes.

Feroz looked at her face, analyzing every millimeter of it. Her tan skin had no scars or blemishes anywhere. She only had a few pale freckles, about 10 on each cheek. Her teal eyes seemed to have a fire in them. Slowly he reached out and touched her face. She froze up as his cold fingers, which sent waves of cold heat through the touched area of her cheeks. She felt her entire face turn red.

 _'Dammit... he's making me blush again,'_ As she noticed the soft smile on his face, she found herself smiling as well.

They were suddenly interrupted by an explosion in Las Noches that came from an area not far from them. The exploision was like a nuke, it looked like a nuke explosion as well. It sent clouds of purplish green smoke through the air and covered everything.

 **Dun Dun Dun, Cliff Hanger, Lol. So Look, I Just Thought I Would Warn You Guys. I'm About To Start Going Through Some Mature, And Sort OfDetailed Content. Also, Im Going To Go Through The Point Of Views Of Three More Couples (Basically Where I Introduce More People And Two Of Them Are OC's). Thanks For Being Patient With Me. Next Chapter On The way Soon.**


End file.
